Para Alegrar Saori
by Talita Sagittarius
Summary: Shaka ve Saori chorando e decide fazer algo para animá la. Os CDZ se reunem pra preparar uma surpresa pra Saori, mas isso da mais confusão do q imaginavam...


Para alegrar Saori 

Depois da batalha de Hades, o santuário ficou todo destruído e por isso saori resolveu reformar as 12 casas. Atena tinha revivido todos os cavaleiros (exceto os que morreram na batalha das 12 casas). Como os cavaleiros de ouro não tinham onde ficar durante a reforma, foram todos para a mansão de Saori, e como de costume, estavam lá também, os cinco cavaleiros de bronze, pois depois de Hades, Atena ficou com medo de que algo pior pudesse atacá-la de repente e por isso obrigou os cinco cavaleiros a morarem com ela.

Shaka estava passeando pelos inúmeros corredores da mansão, quando viu Saori dentro de um dos quartos. Ela estava sentada em cima da cama segurando um pedaço de pano e estava chorando.

O cavaleiro de Virgem achou melhor não incomodá-la e preocupado com o estado de Atena, convocou uma reunião com todos os cavaleiros que estavam na casa. Foram então, todos se reunir no enorme salão de teatro da mansão.

Shaka – Eu chamei vocês aqui, porque... hoje eu vi a Saori chorando.

Seiya – E daí? Eu já vi ela chorando um monte de vezes.

Hyoga – É. Ela chora no final de cada batalha.

Shaka – Não. Desta vez é diferente. Vocês se lembram que depois que derrotou Hades, ela disse que não era justo fazer a gente sofrer, e que não queria mais que nos envolvêssemos em batalhas... essas coisas...

Ikki – É. Mas aquela era a Atena falando, pois se fosse a Saori, ela diria: Porque vocês ainda estão vivos, seus cavaleiros inúteis? Vocês tem mais é que sofrer.

Mu – Ah! Não exagera. A Saori não é má pessoa. Ela até ofereceu a mansão dela para a gente ficar uns tempos.

Shiryu – Você fala isso porque nunca morou com ela.

Shun – Ela faz a gente limpar tudo...

Seiya – É. E briga com a gente o tempo todo. Até aquele idiota do Tatsume vem nos dar ordens.

Shaka – Tudo bem, mas vamos esquecer o passado e lembrar que não chamei vocês aqui pra falar mal da Saori. Minha idéia é que façamos alguma coisa para deixar ela feliz.

Ikki – Se quer deixar ela feliz, é só o Seiya entrar no quarto dela de noite. De todos os cavaleiros, pégaso é o que ela trata menos mal e vive dando de cima dele.

Seiya – Eu não! Ela pode até ser bonitinha, mas é meio doida, e se resolve brincar de sadomasoquismo!

Aioria – Pô gente, cala a boca e vamos escutar o Shaka.

Ikki – De qualquer jeito, eu não tenho interesse nenhum em deixa-la feliz.

Seiya e Hyoga – Eu também não.

Shaka – E você Shun?

Shun – Eu?

Shaka – É.

Shun – Quê que tem?

Shaka – Você quer nos ajudar a deixar Saori alegre?

Shun – Como?

Shaka – Ainda não sei, você vai querer?

Shun – Ahh... Eu não.

Shaka – Mas se vocês nos ajudarem, e a Saori voltar a ser feliz, ela não vai mais ter medo de nada, e vai deixar vocês voltarem pra suas casas.

Hyoga – É mesmo! Eu tô morrendo de saudades da Sibéria. Mamãe... snif!

Shiryu – Eu quero voltar a morar com o meu mestre.

Ikki – E eu quero voltar pra minha casa, que ninguém sabe onde é, e por isso ninguém me incomoda.

Seiya – Tá bom, então eu ajudo, mas não vou entrar no quarto dela de noite e nem nada do tipo.

Shaka – Tudo bem. E você Shun?

Shun – Quê?

Shaka – Vai nos ajudar ou não?

Shun – Se eu ajudar vou poder voltar pra casa?

Shaka – Vai.

Shun – Então eu ajudo.

Miro – E o que nos vamos fazer?

Seiya- Ela nunca fica satisfeita com nada.

Aldebaran olha para o palco pensativo.

Aldebaran – E se a gente fizesse um teatro?

Shaka – Isso! Isso mesmo! Vamos fazer um teatro de quando Atena veio para a Terra e Aioros a salvou de Saga...

Ikki – Que coisa mais idiota!

Shiryu – Mas aí ela vai ficar é triste.

Mu – Não, a história pode ser trágica, mas é bonita e ela vai gostar.

Shaka – Então vamos escrever a história, dividir os personagens e ensaiar.

Saori abre a porta e entra.

Saori – Oi. O que estão fazendo aqui?

Seiya – Conversando.

Saori – Está bem! Só vim dizer que eu e Tatsume vamos fazer uma pequena viagem de negócios agora e só voltaremos amanhã a tarde. Qualquer coisa que quiserem, peçam aos empregados, e eu gostaria que pra minha segurança, pelo menos um de vocês me acompanhasse.

Cavaleiros - ...

Saori – Ninguém vai se oferecer? Então vou ter que escolher.

Mu – Saori, nenhum de nós pode ir com você desta vez, porque... é... é que... estamos aproveitando este momento para nos confraternizarmos melhor e... e evitar que ajam mais atritos entre nós, cavaleiros de Atena.

Saori – Ah... mas que coisa linda! Mas como eu já disse, voltarei amanhã e vocês vão ter muito tempo ainda depois disso.

Seiya – Porque você não chama o Jabu e os outros cavaleiros de bronze? Tudo é só nós!

Shiryu – É mesmo Saori! O Jabu estava dizendo que você não gosta dele, porque nunca o chama pras lutas... Tava fazendo o maior drama... todo triste e deprimido.

Saori – Aaahh... não sei... ele é muito fraco não acham?

Cavaleiros – Não.

Shaka – Fiquei sabendo que ele tem treinado muito e se tornou um guerreiro realmente poderoso. E além de proteger você, ele vai ficar contente de saber que você precisa dele por perto. O coitado vai ficar super feliz.

Saori – É. Pode ser uma boa idéia, mas isso tá me parecendo um pretexto pra vocês não irem comigo.

Miro – Claro que não! Saori, a gente te adora!

Seiya – E vamos aproveitar esse tempo que você está fora para prepararmos a sua surpresa.

Cavaleiros olham furiosos para o Seiya. Saori se assusta e sorri.

Saori – Surpresa?

Shun – É que a gente te adora Saori.

Hyoga – Bem... não podemos contar, pois assim não será mais surpresa, né?

Saori – Ah! Então tudo bem! Agora eu vou embora, pois já estou atrasada. Quando eu voltar eu vou querer minha surpresa.

Saori sai do salão toda contente. Cavaleiros respiram aliviados.

Aioria – Esta foi por pouco... e quase que o Seiya estraga tudo.

Seiya – Não! Será que não notaram que ela ficou mais contente e deixou a gente em paz mais rápido? Mas é verdade que o Jabu ficou forte?

Aldebaran – O Jabu? Hahahahaha... Aquilo é o sujeito mais fraco que conheço.

Todos estão rindo. Menos Shaka e Shiryu.

Shiryu – Parem de rir. Não devemos caçoar da incompetência alheia. Não é certo debochar da desgraça dos outros. Se ele é um sujeito que não tem capacidade pra nada, isso é problema dele!

Shaka – Eu concordo com o Shiryu. Vamos parar com isso e escrever a história logo de uma vez.

Shaka se concentra e começa a escrever a história e a dividir os personagens enquanto os outros cavaleiros estão zuando e fazendo bagunça no salão.

15 minutos depois...

Shaka – Venham todos aqui. Sentem-se que vou contar a história e depois dividir os personagens.

Todos se sentam diante de Shaka e prestam atenção nele.

Shaka - 'A mais ou menos 14 anos atrás, Saga e Kanon discutem, e depois dessa discussão, Saga começa a ter pensamentos ruins e mata o mestre do santuário. Quando Atena é enviada à Terra por Zeus, Saga decide matá-la, mas Aioros o impede. Então Saga declara Aioros traidor e ordena aos outros cavaleiros que o mate. Aioros, depois de levar uma surra, principalmente de Shura, consegue escapar com Atena nos braços e encontra Mitsumasa Kido. Sagitário, sabendo que vai morrer, entrega Atena e sua armadura de ouro para o homem, que promete proteger a criança. 14 anos depois, Atena está firme e forte, vencendo os deuses malignos e protegendo a Terra e seus sagrados cavaleiros das forças do mal'. Fim.

Ikki – Me recuso a participar dessa joça.

Seiya – Desde quando ela derrota algum inimigo?

Miro – Essa história ta mal contada. Você esqueceu a parte que Aioros rouba o cofre do Saga pra fugir pra Miami.

Shaka – Isso não vem ao caso.

Aioria – Meu irmão... passou tanto tempo como um traidor... que injustiça... snif - lágrimas

Shun – Ah Ikki! –Lágrimas- Se fosse você meu irmão, eu jamais acreditaria que você é um traidor.

Aioria – Eu não tive culpa! Eu cresci com todos me olhando e dizendo: olha o irmão do traidor que quis matar a deusa Atena! Tomem cuidado, ele pode querer trair o santuário também!

Shun – Não se preocupe. Eu te entendo.

Aioria e Shun – Buáááááááááá

Shaka – Eu ainda não decidi os personagens, mas vou falar os que, na minha opinião se encaixariam melhor. Aioria representaria Aioros...

Aioria – Sim, sim, sim!

Seiya – Isso não é justo! Sou eu que visto sempre a armadura de Sagitário, eu quero ser Aioros.

Aioria – Como você se atreve, seu... seu... dissimulado! Você não passa de um reles cavaleiro de bronze que só porque meu irmão te emprestou um pouco a armadura, já acha que é o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário.

Seiya – Quem é reles cavaleiro de bronze, ein? Ein? Você é um leãozinho amestrado de circo.

Shaka – Parem com isso! Eu já disse que ainda não decidi os personagens! Fiquem quietos ou usarei a força.

Seiya e Aioria ficam resmungando ofensas um para o outro sem que Shaka perceba.

Shaka – O Shiryu pode representar Atena adulta.

Cavaleiros começam a rir. Shiryu está indignado.

Shiryu – O quêeeee? Eu não vou ser Atena! Porque eu? Shaka, seja mais sensato e mude isto! Quem acha que eu não devo representar Atena levante a mão.

O único a levantar a mão é Shun.

Shiryu – Obrigado Shun! Esse sim é meu amigo!

Shaka – Porque você não concorda que Shiryu seja Atena?

Shun – Porque ele se parece com você!

Shaka – Quê? Como assim?

Hyoga – É mesmo! O Shun tem razão. Se o Shaka parasse de pintar o cabelo de loiro, ele iria parecer um gêmeo do Shiryu.

Shaka – Eu não pinto meu cabelo! Sou loiro natural!

Aldebaran – Então tá resolvido. O Shiryu e o Shaka representarão os gêmeos Saga e Kanon.

Shaka - ...

Shiryu – Melhor do que ser Atena...

Shaka – Aldebaran pode ser o Mitsumasa Kido.

Aldebaran – O pior sempre sobra pra mim... Ainda bem que o Tatsume não aparece na história...

Shaka – Os cavaleiros que restarem, serão os cavaleiros que tentaram matar Aioros seguindo as ordens de Saga, mas ainda precisamos arranjar uma Atena adulta.

Shiryu – Porque vocês estão olhando pra mim?

Shaka – Além de fazer o Kanon, (porque eu quero ser o Saga) você poderia fazer Atena. Ela só aparece rapidinho no final e fica parada no meio do palco segurando o cetro dourado sem dizer nada, pois o narrador é que vai falar.

Hyoga – Eu quero ser o narrador!

Shiryu – Mas eu não entendo porque vocês cismaram comigo. O único que parece mulher aqui é o Shun.

Ikki se levanta e segura a gola da camisa de Shiryu.

Ikki – Repita isso e vou transformar o Dragão em lagartixa.

Shun – Buáááááááááááááááá... eu não sou mulher nãaaaao... Buáááááá...

Shaka – Parem com isso! Eu pensei no Shiryu como Atena, por causa do cabelo ser parecido.

Seiya – Ah, olha quem fala! Seu cabelo é igual ao dele, porém você pinta de loiro.

Shaka – EU NÃO PINTO MEU CABELO!

Shun – Buáááááááááááááááááá... e fui eu que tinha te defendido Shiryu... snif... e falei pra você não ser Atena... e agora você fala isso de mim...BUÁÁÁÁAÁÁ...

Shiryu – Me desculpa Shun...

Miro – Credo! Ainda tá chorando por causa disso.

Shaka – Vamos precisar também de alguém pra fazer a Atena bebê.

Todos olham pro Shun, que ainda estava chorando tentando esconder as lágrimas por causa do comentário de Miro.

Shun – Quê?… snif...

Hyoga – O Shun consegue chorar igual a um bebê e ainda tem cara de criança.

Shun – Buáááááááááá... não sou criançaaaaa... buáááááááá...

Miro – Que pirralho mais chorão!

Ikki – Meu irmão não é chorão! Apenas sensível! – Berrou Ikki, quase voando em cima de Miro.

Shaka – Tá bom, parem com isso. Vou ler então os personagens... Aioria vai ser Aioros...

Seiya – Nãaaaaaaaaoooo! Eu quero ser Aioros. – Gritou Seiya, esperneando no chão.

Shaka – Mas Seiya... O Aioria além de ser irmão de Aioros, é muito parecido com ele, deixe que ele faça esse papel!

Seiya começa a dar chilique. Ele fica rolando no chão, se debatendo, esperneando e gritando coisas indecifráveis.

Para fazer com que Seiya parasse, Aioria deixou que pégaso representasse Aioros, afinal era só um teatro, e ele achou que seria uma atitude muito infantil ficar discutindo com Seiya por um assunto tão banal.

Shaka – Vou dizer agora todos os personagens, e tenho pena daquele que me interromper – Shaka já estava bastante irritado – Seiya vai fazer o Aioros, eu vou ser o Saga, Shiryu o Kanon e a Atena, Adebaran vai fazer o Mitsumasa Kido, Hyoga vai narrar a história, Shun vai representar Atena bebê e os outros cavaleiros vão ser os guerreiros que perseguiram Aioros. São só esses personagens, né?

Mu – Alguém tem que fazer o Shura, pois é ele que mais luta com o Sagitário.

Shaka – É mesmo. Bem lembrado. O mais parecido com o Shura de capricórnio aqui é o... Ikki.

Ikki – Ah não! Nem que chova armaduras! Já que vou participar contra a minha vontade, prefiro ser alguém que Saori nem perceba que está no palco. Vou ficar bem escondido lá no fundo.

Shaka – Deixe ser besta Ikki! É só um teatro. Você vai representar Shura queira ou não!

Ikki – Quem vai me obrigar? – Ikki se levanta encarando Shaka.

Cavaleiros de ouro – Nós.

Shun – Quê que tem Ikki? Mas se você quiser, eu posso trocar com você. Você quer ser Atena bebê? – Shun propôs a troca com a maior ingenuidade.

Ikki – Er... não. Pode deixar Shun, eu vou ser o infeliz do Shura. Mas isso é só porque meu irmão me pediu, estão me ouvindo? – Ikki diz isso olhando pros cavaleiros de ouro, que estavam todos sentados do lado de Shaka.

Shaka – Que seja, mas agora vamos ensaiar.

Todos se posicionam no palco, eles decoram suas falas e vão ensaiar.

Hyoga (narrador) – Esta história se passa a mais ou menos 14 anos a trás, no santuário da Grécia.

Entram Shaka e Shiryu.

Shiryu (Kanon) – Ó Irmão, vamos matar o Grande Mestre e nos apoderar do santuário. Juntos poderemos dominar o mundo. Ninguém sabe que somos gêmeos e eu poderei te ajudar.

Shaka (Saga) – Deixe de dizer besteiras! Você deveria é me ajudar a proteger a nossa casa zodiacal. Não perdoarei você se continuar blasfemando contra o santuário.

Shaka simula um soco em Shiryu, que finge cair, depois se levanta e vai embora.

Shaka (Saga) – Tô ficando mal! Tô ficando muito doido! Eu vou matar o grande mestre e dominar o mundo.

Shaka sai do palco.

Hyoga(narrador) – Saga vai lá e mata o mestre do santuário. Depois ele veste a roupa de Shion e finge ser o Grande Mestre. Atena é enviada à Terra.

Shun entra no palco só de fraldas, meio constrangido.

Shun (Atena) – Buáááááááááááá...

Shaka – Para tudo! Porque está chorando, Shun?

Shun – Não estou chorando, estou interpretando Atena bebê.

Shaka – Ah! Tudo bem, mas vamos fazer de conta que o bebê estava dormindo, e por isso não precisa chorar está bem?

Shun – Tá... mas eu vou entrar andando?

Shaka – Ih, é mesmo... quem coloca Atena aos pés de sua estátua é Zeus não é?

Mu – Deve ser, mas como não dá pra fazer efeitos divinos aqui, deixa ele entrar andando mesmo.

Shaka – Então Shun, entre andando e deite no meio do palco. Vamos repetir essa cena, cadê o Hyoga?

Miro – Foi no banheiro. Ah, ele tá vindo aí.

Todos voltam aos seus lugares. Hyoga repete sua fala e Shun entra e faz o que Shaka tinha dito.

Hyoga (narrador) - ...

Shaka – Ei Hyoga! Porque não continua narrando?

Hyoga – Porque eu tô esperando a mãe dela vim se despedir.

Shaka – Mãe de quem?

Hyoga – Mãe da Atena, ué! Ou você acha que ela não tem mãe?

Shaka – Atena não tem mãe, ela é uma deusa!

Mu– Ah, nesse ponto eu concordo com o Hyoga! Mesmo sendo filha de Zeus, ela deve ter tido uma mãe, né? Não é possível que ele tenha feito uma criança sozinho...

Shaka – Claro que é possível! Vocês esqueceram que foi Zeus que criou o mundo todo? Foi ele que criou também os seres humanos e pode fazer humanos, deuses, o que quiser sozinho.

Hyoga – Mas como Atena reencarnou de forma humana, ela deve ter uma mãe sim!

Shaka – Se não acreditam em mim, então leiam a história no livro sagrado. E na história não mencionam nenhuma mãe de Atena.

Ikki – Deve ser porque a mãe dela era uma vadia.

Shaka – Que coisa horrorosa! Que Zeus o perdoe!

Shaka se ajoelha e começa a rezar pela alma de Ikki.

Miro – Deve ser isso mesmo. Vai ver a mãe dela era uma prostituta qualquer, e não ia pegar bem colocar no livro sagrado que Atena era filha de Zeus com a prostituta.

Shaka agora começa a rezar pela alma de Miro.

Shaka – Perdoe-os, eles não sabem o que dizem! São apenas pobres mortais pecadores que blasfemam por serem ignorantes...

Aioria – Então tá faltando um personagem.

Aldebaran – É isso aí! Quem vai ser a prostituta?

Shiryu – Não me olhem desse jeito. Aceitei ser a Saori, mas a prostituta mãe dela já é demais.

Shun – Abel também é filho da prostituta?

Seiya – Por isso a Saori tem aquela cara de puta.

Miro – Se o Mu colocar uma mini saia, um toper e começar a rodar bolsinha ele vai ficar igualzinho.

Mu – Eu não vou ser a puta!

Hyoga – Eu acho que não importa que tipo de mulher seja a mãe dela. O importante é se ela amava a Saori.

Ikki – Então você vai ser a prostituta!

Hyoga – Er... bem... é que... eu seria a mamãe de Atena com muito prazer, mas é que eu não posso deixar de ser o narrador.

Shaka – CALEM A BOCA!

Shaka, que até então tentava se controlar, explodiu de raiva e socou todo mundo. Depois de se acalmar, o cavaleiro de virgem ameaçou torturar e matar da forma mais cruel, o indivíduo que se quer mencionar a palavra "prostituta".

Shaka – Vamos continuar de onde paramos.

Hyoga(narrador) - ...e Atena é mandada à Terra por Zeus.

Shun(Atena bebê) entra só de fraudas e deita no meio do

palco.

Hyoga (narrador) – Saga encontra Atena e a leva para o santuário. Ele resolve matá-la.

Shaka pega Shun e o joga no ombro.

Shun(Atena) – Irmão! Irmão! Socooorrooo!

Shaka – Para tudo! Porque está dizendo isso?

Shun – Para o irmão de Atena vim salvá-la.

Shaka – Não tem nenhum irmão de Atena!

Shun – Como não? E o Abel?

Shaka – Abel é um deus maligno, e quando Atena veio à Terra, ele ainda não tinha ressuscitado.

Shun – Ahhhh! Agora eu sei o porque...

Shaka – Do que?

Shun – O porque de Atena quase ter sido morta por Saga. Se Atena tivesse um irmão, ele ia salvá-la antes de Aioros, e ia evitar toda a confusão.

Shaka – Pense como quiser, mas vamos continuar o teatro. – Shaka estava se controlando. Tentando manter a calma.

Eles repetem a cena.

Hyoga (narrador) - Saga leva Atena para o santuário e tenta matá-la com uma Adaga, quando chega Aioros que o impede.

Seiya (Aioros) – Cê ficou maluco? Passa esse neném pra cá.

Seiya puxa Shun que cai com tudo no chão. Andrômeda começa a chorar. Shaka sussurra pra Seiya continuar a cena assim mesmo, então Seiya pega Shun no chão e o joga no ombro.

Seiya(Aioros) – Viu só? Você assustou a menina! Tá chorando feito louca!

Shaka(Saga) – Aioros, seu intrometido. Explosãaaao galáaaatica! Guardas! Matem Aioros, porque ele tentou matar Atena.

Seiya sai correndo pelo palco com Shun no ombro chorando. Os cavaleiros começam a correr atrás dele, mas fingem que o perdeu de vista.

Hyoga (narrador) – Depois que Aioros se livrou dos cavaleiros do santuário, Shura o achou.

Ikki (Shura) – Parado aí seu traidor nojento!

Seiya – Eu não sou traidor! Muito menos nojento. Mas... você é...

Ikki - Ikkiii de Fêniix! E vim aqui eliminar o mal desde suas raizes... er... quer dizer... sou Shura de capricórnio, devolva Atena agora e lute como homem seu franguinho! Verme inútil, traste insignificante, cavalo louco, escroto humano...

Seiya – Agora já chega, seu pássaro encardido, pelo menos eu não sou um bocó que só sabe fazer aquele ave fênix ridículo. Se quer lutar então pode vim.

Seiya joga Shun no chão que bate a cabeça e sai rolando. Depois faz pose de luta chamando Ikki pra briga.

Shaka – O que vocês estão fazendo? Ficaram loucos?

Ikki – É esse idiota do Seiya. Eu estava xingando Aioros e a anta pensa que é pra ele.

Seiya – Mentiroso! Você me chamou de cavalo louco! E pégaso é um cavalo!

Ikki – Jumento! Sagitário é metade homem, metade cavalo, mas se a carapuça serviu, pode ficar. Na verdade, se tratando de você, pégaso não é um cavalo, é um burro de carga, e é isso que você é, um burro louco e escandaloso que não sabe nem a hora que tá com fome!

Ikki mal terminou de falar e Seiya pulou em seu pescoço.

Seiya – Meteoro de pégasuuus... ai ai!

Ikki – Ave... ai!

Shaka tinha entrado na briga e estava surrando os dois. Os outros cavaleiros se juntaram para separá-los. O cavaleiro de virgem, tinha aberto os olhos e estava espumando e bufando de raiva. Mu achou melhor fazerem uma pausa para descanso. Depois da pausa, quando todos já estavam calmos e tranqüilos, resolveram continuar a ensaiar.

Ikki e Seiya repetiram a cena corretamente.

Hyoga (narrador)- Depois de derrotar Shura, Aioros estava à beira da morte, e não agüentava mais nada, quando apareceu um homem chamado Mitsumasa Kido.

Aldebaran (Mitsumasa Kido) – Quem é você?

Seiya (Aioros) – Não te interessa! Prometa que cuidará deste bebê! Essa menina é a reencarnação de Atena. Tome. Fique também com minha armadura de Sagitário, pois eu não vou agüentar muito mais. Ahhh... morri!

Aldebaran pegou Shun nos braços, a urna da armadura e foi embora.

Hyoga (narrador) – Passaram-se 14 anos desde então...

Entra Shiryu com um sorrisinho amarelo usando um longo vestido e um sapato de salto segurando um cabo de vassoura que fingia ser o cetro dourado.

Hyoga (narrador)- ...e Atena está firme e forte protegendo a Terra e seus cavaleiros do zodíaco.

O salto de Shiryu quebra e ele despenca do palco.

Seiya – Êêêêê... palmas pra nós, palmas pra nós.

Shaka – Ufa! Conseguimos terminar o nosso primeiro ensaio!

Aioria – Olha só! Já é bem tarde, passamos a noite toda aqui e Saori já deve estar quase chegando.

Shaka – Vamos! Temos que ensaiar pelo menos mais uma vez, e desta vez sem interrupções.

Ikki – Não quero! Não tô com vontade. Arranjem outro Shura, porque eu vou ser a platéia.

Shun – Eu também não quero mais! Vocês não tem cuidado comigo, eu tô todo roxo de tanto cair.

Shiryu – Por culpa desse salto maldito eu rachei minha cabeça.

Hyoga – Eu já tô rouco de tanto repetir o texto... não quero fazer tudo de novo.

Seiya – Tô com fome! Tô com sono!

Aioria – Tô cansado pra caramba...

Aldebaran, Miro e Mu estão dormindo. Shaka olha pra todos os cavaleiros... ele fica maluco e começa a destruir o salão. Saori chega e Shaka voa em cima dela cobrindo Atena de porrada.

Shaka – Isso é culpa sua! Se você não existisse, eu não teria que passar por isso! Morra sua desgraçada! Morra, morra, morra!

Ikki – Ih! Ó o cara! Tá estressado. Melhor não mexer com ele.

Shiryu – A gente deve fazer ele parar?

Seiya – Daqui a pouco! Deixa ele bater mais um pouco. Quando a gente tá com raiva, só melhora depois que espancar um.

Saori consegue se levantar. Está toda descabelada e sem os dentes da frente. Atena ataca Shaka com seu cetro dourado. O cavaleiro de virgem desvia e dá um soco na boca de Saori, quebrando os poucos dentes que lhe restavam. E a luta prossegue assim... muito tempo...

Em algum lugar por aí

Poseidon, Lúcifer, Hades, Abel e Éris estão assistindo sua programação favorida: luta livre e ao vivo.

Poseidon – Eu gosto desse cara...

Hades – Vai, vai, quebra o nariz dela, ah, o nariz ele já quebrou, bate no estômago, dá uma chave de braço, arremessa ela na parede.

Lúcifer – Esse cara não é de nada, se fosse eu, já tinha arrancado as tripas.

Éris – Sofre Atena! Sofre! Bem feito pra você!

Abel – Arrumem o vídeo cassete. Essa eu quero gravar pra ver de novo mais tarde...

FIM

10/07/2003

O q achou da fic? Essa foi a segunda fic que fiz. É fraquinha, mas ainda gosto dela.

Talita Sagittarius


End file.
